


见习爱神

by lambie_quilt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lambie_quilt/pseuds/lambie_quilt
Summary: 成年人早恋行为。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	见习爱神

**Author's Note:**

> 因为twins的见习爱神一时兴起的脑洞规矩地写了
> 
> 估计三四更就写得完
> 
> 大众情人但懦弱的Alpha小昏和另类美型但自卑的小妮。
> 
> 以及作为重要配角的小咧和小啵。
> 
> 没捉虫。
> 
> 垃圾小学生文法凑合看吧。

“先生，”眼前飞快键入的聊天界面上落下一片阴影，卡座对面大抵坐上了人，于是熟谙于心的的开场白接到指令，绕过大脑开始声情并茂地自动播放，“如果你不介意omega既不听话也不温顺的话，我应该是很好的人选啦。”

听上去像是挑衅的话，却因为因为说话人柔软轻快的语气显得又正式又礼貌。然而彼时他仍未抬头看对面稍显局促的这位先生，上扬的尾音似乎也是因为聊天界面里传来了有趣的消息。

baekyoonee04:总之，我不要理那个牙膏味混蛋了！

baekyoonee04:他那么喜欢尼克怎么不去Zootopia2演女主呢？！

baekyoonee04:相亲地址发我，我等下过去找你吃喝泄愤

“可是我有一点小问题，不过不碍事的，”被稍长点的毛衣袖子盖住的纤细灵活的手指在屏幕上哒哒哒敲出一串文字，“我呢，有一点色色的，就是，嗯……超级喜欢做爱。”对面人的身躯明显僵了一下。

嗬，果然还是自私又愚蠢的Alpha，擅自给Omega分成了“适合做配偶”和“适合交配”两类。看来按计划继续没什么问题，等下就可以和伯贤哥吃饭啦。

“所以我挑Alpha只看脸长得帅不帅，活好不好下面大不大，”意式浓缩好像太苦了点，再加两块方糖会会不会变得好一点？不过这家店的香草香薰还是挺好闻的。“之所以和先前的恋人分手后没有在建立新的关系是因为，”唉，好想吃鳗鱼饭好想吃寿喜锅，“我很想念上一任的19cm。”

一番陈词结束，对面久久未做声的Alpha先生终于清了清嗓子，做出一副要说点什么的样子。

哈，“我想我们不合适”对不对？啧啧啧，果然还是被这一套吓到了。看来马上就可以脱身了，不知道伯贤哥到了没。

“我想说，那个……”对面先生明知对方完全没在看自己，还是略显局促地整了整休闲西装外套的衣襟，“活的话，因人而异，试了才知道。至于大小，我有21cm，够吗？”

完全意料之外的答案让金钟仁瞬间抬起头，却在看清对方容貌后惊异地瞪大了双眼。

“等下等下……你是，吴……吴世勋？”

“嗯，毕业之后也没能经常见面，居然在这里遇到，真的是缘分啊。”被叫做吴世勋的男人眼睛笑得弯弯的，成了一双漂亮而耀眼的月牙。

此情此景金钟仁只觉得后悔，后悔自己没有早一点想起这股甜腻又清冽的香草味。 

日料店。

“所以呢？你最后和他去洗手间看21cm了吗？”边伯贤的下垂眼此刻正盯着漆盘里正被他戳来戳去早就没了样子的一块三文鱼刺身，显然这块肉嘟嘟的本体是被当事人当做某位特定的人来发泄怒火的媒介。

“不是，哥你好好听我说话行不行，”木桌对面的金钟仁又气又累，“而且你电话一直在震，”边伯贤闻言当即按下关机键，后来触电般的收了手，近乎咬牙切齿地把仍在坚持来电的“灿妮😙”改成“臭猪🐷🐷”，这才心满意足地关机。“还有啊你不要玩食物，你把他戳烂灿烈哥也不会明白你到底为什么生气。”

“打住，别提那个男的，我跟他完了。”边伯贤好像是真的打算和电话那头的朴灿烈就此一刀两断分道扬镳了一样，“啪”地一声把手机当成惊堂木拍在桌子上，“你接着说。”

“我说个屁啊哥你根本没在听的！！”边伯贤对于金钟仁的指控并不认同，“诶！有什么难懂的！按照以往的说辞应付你哥安排的相亲结果发现相亲对象是自己高中同学小吴，不就是这么回事嘛！”“对啊但是！我颜面扫地了啊！我天啦他会不会觉得我真的是一个做爱狂魔吧……靠叻我不要活了。”金钟仁是真的快要哭出来了。“可是那个小吴听起来接受得蛮好的样子，好像还很期待似的。”“谁知道真的假的啊……我连恋爱都没谈过……我靠嘞他不会是因为我说的那些才要约我的吧，我的天吴世勋居然是一个大色鬼我好幻灭啊。”

“吴世勋？是我们学校工学院的那个吴世勋吗？我记得当时我们清唱团有好几个Omega喜欢他来着，我没记错的话，他现在是在读硕士是不是？跟灿——可惜了挺好的小孩怎么和那种无脑巨怪住在一块儿！会被传染变傻的——等下等下，他约你了？什么时候！”

金钟仁不想再追究对面这哥哥究竟有没有听他讲话，耐着性子大概陈述了一遍吴世勋约他周末去会展中心看画展还问他下周二有没有时间来话剧社看彩排云云，顺带一提，E大话剧社的前前任社长，是吴世勋。而令金钟仁想不通的是，吴世勋虽然和他高三同班而且还是大学校友，但是他们两个人从认识到现在说过的话两只手都数得过来（有八只手指头是今天的），他实在难以理解吴世勋这样一向以大众男神著称的优质Alpha为什么会接受这一桩莫名其妙的相亲，所以他理所应当地对吴世勋的意外邀约抱有80%的怀疑。

刚刚和男朋友大吵过一架正在生气的边伯贤听了这样略带甜蜜的小琐碎自然是不能捕获其中的烦恼，愤怒地丢给金钟仁一句“能处就处处不来就散多大点事儿”便开始倾诉今天在迪士尼乐园朴灿烈这个棒槌如何为了尼克的花车游行把他一个人丢在黑珍珠号海盗船上的始末，可是金钟仁仍然沉溺在吴世勋莫名其妙的动机上，故只能有一句没一句地应答边伯贤单纯为了泄愤的问话。

“rrr——”

“妮妮啊，见过面了没有，顺利吗？”说话的是俊勉哥，用家里的座机打来的，隐隐约约听得见珉锡哥在厨房做饭的抽油烟机声，钟大哥在一旁问七问八的声音也听得一清二楚。“还行……但是——哥你们不要那么大声！”对面的哥哥们听到这个“还行”之后激动之情直接令话筒破音，要知道，这是二十八场相亲里，第一个得到“还行”这么高评价的见面。虽然知道哥哥们是因为自己的事高兴，但金钟仁出于健康考虑，还是把电话拿远了几厘米，“世勋跟我高三分在一个班里，现在也在E大读书，”金钟仁喉结上下动了动，“可是哥，你是怎么找他来的啊？他那种人，怎么看也不像是需要靠相亲解决个人问题的样子啊……”

E大研究生宿舍omega区。

金钟仁失神地望着天花板，发出了今天晚上第五声叹息。

从俊勉哥交代出自己是吴世勋的导师，听说他最近有恋爱的想法才牵了这样的关系之后，金钟仁便猜测吴世勋之所以同意相亲还提出约会其实并非自愿，而是被自家哥哥逼着来的，对方担心得罪导师不敢拒绝或者是有什么要拜托导师完成的事。当他把这样的想法说出来质问俊勉哥的时候，对方的闪烁其词和几声干笑使这一猜测的可信度连续升级，直到最后，金钟仁直接把这一想法认证盖戳。

糟糕的心情，也是从放下电话开始愈演愈烈的。脑子里也乱糟糟的，混乱复杂的情绪像一团缠人的水草，塞得金钟仁头昏脑涨。记不住是哪里看来的一句话这样说：夜晚，就是天马行空和胡思乱想的温床。总之金钟仁正在认真地履行后者，而且越来越睡不着觉。

其实不只是今天，每次和相亲对象见过面后，他的心情都不是很好。倒不是气哥哥们联络的Alpha千奇百怪包罗万象，而是难过他明明才二十六岁，却要急着赶着把他自己出掉。

可是更残忍的是，哥哥们虽然从来不提起，但是他们之所以如此积极的原因他并非不知道，反而从他分化成omega的那一天起就了然于胸，尽管那样的原因无奈又荒谬。

理由是：他这样的omega作为当今Alpha择偶标准的最下等，是断然不会有Alpha追求的，更不要说像吴世勋这样的“顶级货”。而所谓的最下等，也是照着形象考量的标准，家境出身学历之类另当别论。倒不是说金钟仁没有一张好看的脸蛋，他很漂亮——可是他并不符合大众审美。

世俗眼光里，一个标致的omega应该有白皙的皮肤，有清秀的长相，有小巧玲珑的身材。而金钟仁恰好与所有世俗标尺背道而驰。白皙的皮肤——他是天生的古铜肤色；清秀的长相——眼眸深邃唇瓣丰满是典型的性感面孔；小巧的身材——他有线条分明的腹肌和182cm的高挑身材。这个alpha主权的世界为omega设下的条条框框依旧很多，alpha们之所以追求那样乖顺的omega，是因为他们基因密码中留存的傲慢与征服欲不允许金钟仁这样富有侵略性的omega站在他们身后。起初金钟仁对于这样的偏见并无感触，天真地认为那些糟粕一样的心里标尺在如今这个年代早已所剩无几，毕竟他的性格具备omega的所有特质，他也坚信以貌取人的情况也越来越少，但他显然把这个全世界想得太过美好了。他这些年来收到的恶意除了属于alpha和beta们的那一份，甚至有一些omega也会以差不多的方式给他伤害。这些人表达恶意的方式很精妙，他们会闻到来自金钟仁身上属于omega的没什么侵略性但浓郁温暖的蜂蜜味信息素，然后问他你是不是一个alpha。久而久之，金钟仁不再愿以柔软的面目面对所有人，也觉得还是用刺包裹更好，所以相亲时那样露骨的台词，也是在这样的情况下强行催生的产物。可是这些不好的经历虽然为他打造了不可触的外壳，却牵引他的潜意识和世俗眼光一起否定自我。

因为对自己的不认可，“吴世勋向他发出邀约是因为真的对他有好感”这一情况根本不在考虑范围中。

反观吴世勋，从高中开始就以大众男神形象示人，成绩长相性格人品无可挑剔，到了大学也是众多omega的理想型。说不心动是假的，可是吴世勋之于金钟仁，好像水中月镜中花，只可远观不可亵玩，毕竟吴世勋在他看来，是自己想都别想得到的人。

旁边床上边伯贤已经睡熟，姆明玩偶掉到地上浑然不觉，象征深度睡眠的软软嘤咛声也间或响起。安谧的氛围里，金钟仁又焦心地翻了个身。

俊勉哥这样做，完全是欺诈行为，骗骗他也就算了，还要威胁吴世勋来陪自己演戏。他心知肚明，吴世勋这种优质alpha，就算到了五十岁，也不会沦落到靠相亲解决个人问题的地步。想想以后委屈对方换来自己的空欢喜，金钟仁愈加觉得俊勉哥的做法，真的太不明智了。

算了，还是找个机会和吴世勋好好说清楚吧，早点说开省得日后难堪，如果因为这一出能当朋友，那也挺好。

算是解开了郁结的金钟仁困意渐增，不知何时坠入了酣梦。


End file.
